


Roman angst

by LadyNikita



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and deceit being deceit, some scary virge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: I really have no idea how to title this, forgive me X"D





	Roman angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this post --> http://ladynikitablack.tumblr.com/post/171352565638/minamishipsit-failureofaesthetics  
> so the idea is not mine. This post is an angsty trainwreck and I love it with all of my angsty heart.  
> Enjoy!

Virgil felt the anxious feeling in his stomach grow more with each second. He knocked on Roman’s door.  
“Roman? Is everything okay?”  
No response. Why were his hands shaking so much? Everything was alright… right?  
“Roman, I’m coming in!” his voice distorted as he pushed the door open.  
What he saw before him made him freeze in shock.  
It wasn’t Roman’s room. It wasn’t the bright and colorful room full of Disney posters and cluttered with papers with new ideas, the room that sounded of Disney songs, the room that smelled like flowers, perfume and adventure with a green backyard and a path that led to a castle and a whole imaginary world full of vivid details that no one else could’ve created with only snap of their fingers.  
It was literally just an empty closet.  
Virgil felt his knees give up and fell onto the floor.  
“Kiddo!? Are you-” Patton also saw this and covered his mouth with his hand.  
Then everything fell silent. Virgil noticed then that he hasn’t heard any Disney song for a long time. It was always there; sometimes annoying but an important detail that now was gone. How could he have not noticed? How did it escape his attention?  
“Logan, how- how is th- this possible?” Patton’s eyes filled with tears as he clutched to the logical side’s sleeve. He noticed that the commons where they used to spend most of their time was now just a copy of Thomas’ living room in the real world. Everything Roman had created for them had disappeared. Logan was staring at the closet, his eyes wide. He, too, found that all of the things that had belonged to Roman in the commons was now gone.  
“I- I-” he faltered and swallowed. Then he whispered. “I don’t know.”  
They stayed there for a while, too scared to do something, to even move. Virgil was the first one to move as he stood up and looked at the other two.  
“We need-” he stopped, his voice still distorted. His hand shot up to cover his mouth.  
Logan brisked up and disappeared in his room to come back a moment later with a notebook and a pen which he handed to Virgil. He scribbled something quickly and showed the others.  
‘We need to talk to Thomas.’  
“You have a point,” Logan nodded, taking a deep breath and blinking, trying to bring back his cold, logical assessment of the situation. Patton was full on crying but he agreed too and was to first one to sink down to Thomas’s living room. Virgil quickly followed to find Thomas curled up on the couch. He was looking at Patton who was sobbing, unable to speak.  
“What’s going on, Virgil?” he asked, not standing up and Virgil could not miss the fact that he seemed very unenthusiastic. Even his clothes were in shades of black and gray, and the purple in his hair had almost completely faded.  
“Thomas, we wanted to ask you the very same question,” Logan rose up with his arms crossed on his chest. “Something very alarming has happened.”  
Thomas raised his eyebrows.  
“Roman’s room is- well, his room has changed into a closet. Roman has disappeared.”  
That only made Patton curl up and cry harder. Virgil wanted to comfort him but he couldn’t, due to the invisible column, the fourth wall between them. He looked around and did the only thing that he thought might have helped. He took off his hoodie and tossed it to Patton, who, obviously didn’t catch it. When he picked it up with a surprised expression on his face, he saw that Virgil was showing him the notebook.  
'It feels like a hug when you put it on, dad.’  
He laughed through tears and indeed put the hoodie on.  
Logan looked at both of them, a hint of a smile on his lips. But it quickly disappeared as he went back to the reality and their problem when Thomas spoke.  
“How could he disappear?” he sounded worried. He stood up and made his way to his usual spot, looking at the place where Roman used to stand. “Is that even possible?”  
“Well,” Logan shot a quick glance at Virgil, “it is possible for us to go back into the subconscious and get rid of our physical manifestations for the time being, but our "rooms” would then stay the same, not change into empty closets.“  
"Then how did this happen?” Thomas frowned.  
“Well, isn’t this nice,” they suddenly heard a low voice and a person appeared in Roman’s place. Virgil growled.  
“Deceit,” Logan almost spit this words at him. Patton just looked at the deceitful side worriedly.  
“What do you want here?” Thomas asked.  
“You all worry so much I wanted to check what’s going on. I’m worried about you too,” he tilted his head, his yellow scaled reflecting the light from the lamp.  
His words caused Virgil to growl even louder, which made Thomas more anxious.  
“Do you know what happened to Roman?” his voice was shaky.  
“Well, I definitely didn’t talk to him and he definitely didn’t confess how unappreciated and lonely and unnecessary he was feeling. It’s not like he could fade away because the acting before you was too exhausting and he didn’t see the purpose of his own existence anymore,” he smirked.  
“You’re lying. If he felt that way, why would he say that to you” Logan raised his eyebrows.  
Virgil, however, stared at Deceit, ready to fight.  
“What. Did you do. To him?” His voice was still distorted, his eyes dark with a slight glimmer of purple. It felt as if his voice made the room darker and colder as everyone looked at Deceit.  
“Me? I didn’t do anything. I just told him what I thought about what he had told me,” he shrugged.  
“What did you. Tell him?” Virgil asked louder, making Patton curl up in the hoodie even more and Thomas to shiver.  
“Virgil, friendo-” he started but Virgil snapped.  
“Don’t call me that,” his voice was still unnatural but now quiet and freezing, cutting the air like a sharp blade. Patton opened his eyes widely, looking at the anxious side with shock. Logan also was surprised, looking to Virgil and back to Thomas, who started to shake.  
The grin on Deceit’s face disappeared for a moment, but only to come back again.  
“Well, I would love to help you guys. But, think about it. Was he really that necessary? Weren’t you fed up with his singing and egoism? His stupid and unrealistic dreams?” he looked significantly at Logan before his glance came back to Virgil. “We’ll be fine without him.”  
Virgil took a deep breath and opened his eyes to say something, but someone spoke first.  
“Enough.” The voice was strong, confident and cold. Virgil would not believe it was Patton to whom it belonged if he had not seen his lips moving.  
Patton stood up, looking straight at Deceit, his eyes cold like ice. It was actually scary to see Patton, the always loving, always soft fatherly side like this, but all Virgil felt was pride and determination.  
“Roman is an important part of Thomas. He is also an important part of this family. Now, I decided to tolerate you, Deceit, as you’re a part of Thomas too, therefore there has to be some good in you. But I will not tolerate this. If you’re not gonna help us, just go away. Now.”  
Silence fell onto the room as no one could bring themselves to speak. Even Deceit was lost for words. He looked at them all and sank down.  
“Wow, Patton, that was-” Thomas started, but Patton interrupted him, turning to Logan.  
“How do we bring him back?”  
“You don’t have to,” they heard a quiet voice from Roman’s place and saw Princey slowly, as if anxiously, rise up. Without his hand up in the air. His voice was tired and he had bags under his eyes, but he was there.  
“Princey?” Virgil asked and covered his mouth again, as his voice didn’t come back to normal yet.  
“Roman!” Patton squealed and threw himself to hug him, forgetting about the barrier between them. He hit his head on it, but he looked at Roman with a smile anyway. “You’re back!”  
“What- what happened?” Logan looked confused. “Why did you disappear? And your room-”  
“I know,” he sounded sad. “I’m sorry. What Deceit said… it’s true. I felt like I wasn’t really necessary, that you can live on without me.”  
“But… Roman!” Thomas exclaimed with worry. “I am a creator. An actor! You are so, so important to me! I literally don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“I’m sorry,” he looked down.  
“It’s okay to be sad, Roman,” Patton spoke and smiled softly. “Just talk to us about it. We care about you and we will reassure you that you are very much necessary.”  
Princey smiled more confidently.  
“Exactly. I have to admit that you are quite fun to be around,” Logan nodded. “And you provide a lot of the things that we’d miss in the mind palace.”  
“Don’t you ever do that again,” Virgil said quietly, his voice finally back to normal, though still a bit hoarse.  
“Thank you, guys,” Roman whispered, tears glittering in his eyes. “I won’t.”


End file.
